1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal (e.g., a mobile telecommunication terminal, mobile broadcast receiver, PDA, etc.), and more particularly, to an event information display apparatus and method for a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
Related art mobile terminals record events such as sent, received and missed calls into a call list, and record events such as sent and received messages into a message storage file. In addition, the related art mobile terminals record schedule events in a scheduler, and record events such as an alarm and a wake-up call in a menu storage file.
However, since the related art mobile terminals manage each of such various events by different functional parts or under different user menus in a separate manner, information about each item of such events needs to be separately dealt with by the user of the mobile terminal in order to check, modify and set the events, which requirement presents difficulty for the user desiring to conveniently check and manage information about various events.